fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray Nulliblos
|ailments = |weaknesses = Ice Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Gray Nulliblos are Flying Wyverns and a Subspecies of Nulliblos. Physiology Gray Nulliblos has a slate gray-colored body. It features spikes along its frill instead of plates and also sports small spikes along its back and around its tail club. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Horn Wyvern *Family: Blos *Species: Gray Nulliblos Habitat Range In the Old World, Gray Nulliblos inhabit the Desert, Dunes, Old Desert, some parts of the Everwood, and the Sandy Plains. In the New World they were recently discovered in the Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Gray Nulliblos is an herbivorous wyvern that primarily eats cacti. Due to its size and power, it is very rarely preyed upon, but it occasionally comes into contact with large predators such as Rathian, Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Seregios, Anjanath, and even Elder Dragons such as Teostra and Lunastra. Biological Adaptations Gray Nulliblos has the ability to burrow underground, just like its relatives. It can dig underground at over 50 miles (80 km) per hour, which causes tremors. Gray Nulliblos is known for its sensitivity to high-pitched sounds due to its well-developed sense of hearing. It can also produce the same ear-splitting that can be heard from miles away. Gray Nulliblos lacks any kind of breath attack, but it more than makes up for it with its bone-crushing ramming attacks, courtesy of its powerful legs and rock-hard skull. Its muscular wings also makes it an adept flier and can fly for hours without having to rest. Its thick tail serves as a club for self-defense, capable of breaking rocks, and its hard shell is perfect for protecting Gray Nulliblos from most attacks. Its frill is used mostly for thermoregulation, keeping it cool in its dry, arid environment. It also serves as a form of courtship display. Behavior Gray Nulliblos is significantly more aggressive than Nulliblos. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: Only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Attack Up (M), Sharpness +1, Torso Up, Slow Sharpening Gunner Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Attack Up (M), Bonus Shot, Torso Up, Steadiness -1 Weapons Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Neck = ★ *Belly = ★★★ *Back = ★ *Wings = ★★ *Legs = ★ *Tail = ★★ *Tail Tip = ★ Elemental *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Nature = ★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★ Attacks *'Roar': Gray Nulliblos roars upon first seeing the hunter and whenever it becomes enraged. Deals no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Gray Nulliblos turns its head slightly and bites the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. *'Charge': Gray Nulliblos will lower its head and run towards the hunter, rapidly gaining momentum, and then rams into the hunter headfirst. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': Gray Nulliblos will rotate 180 degrees, whipping the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Swing': Gray Nulliblos will look back at the hunter and then swing its tail heavily into the ground to the left and then to the right. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Burrowing Attack': Gray Nulliblos will tunnel underground into the sand, then come bursting out from beneath the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Burrowing Charge': Gray Nulliblos will tunnel underground into the sand, then come bursting out to charge at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Flying Charge': Gray Nulliblos becomes airborne and flies towards the hunter at high speeds, ramming into them. It will either turn around midair or land and slide to a stop. Deals a large amount of damage. Quests High Rank (Village) High Rank (Hub) WIP High Rank (Event) WIP G-Rank (Hub) WIP G-Rank (Event) WIP Notes *Its head, back, and wings can be broken. The tail can be severed. *When in rage mode, Gray Nulliblos will huff black smoke from its mouth. *When low on stamina it will trip after charging. **It will feed on cacti to regain stamina. *Gray Nulliblos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker